Within the packaging industry, e.g. in the manufacture of parallelepiped-shaped packages with liquid foodstuffs, objects e.g. straws or spoons will often be applied to the packaging container. These various objects for application are often found in connected strip form where each single object is individually prepacked between two thin plastic films. The object is separated from the connected strip and applied to each packaging container.
Within the packaging industry various types of straws have been developed such as straight tubes of various lengths or various diameters, U-shaped tubes or telescopic tubes. These different types of tubes often require individual height positioning on the packaging container for each type of tube and for each size of packaging container, so that the tube does not project beyond the periphery of the packaging container. This con entail a disadvantage when the packaging container is often collectively distributed in some form of collective container.
Hitherto in order to satisfy the requirement for different straws on packaging containers, a number of different feed wheels has been used, i.e. drive mechanisms for onward feed of the connected straw strip. The feed wheel has been adjusted in height with a spring-loaded plate placed under the feed wheel. This has entailed an ever greater requirement for different spare parts and also difficulties when it is wished to change the feed wheel quickly in order to change the length of straw when production is in progress.